far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Perithrian People's Republic
The Perithrian People’s Republic, also known colloquially as the Republic, is a non-noble government that rose up in the Perithr system following the Exigo of House Vela. While continuing to claim legitimacy and sovereignty over the Perithr system, the Perithrian People’s Republic has existed as a government-in-exile since its initial defeat at the hands of the nascent Velan Ascendancy. History The Republic’s initial inception began with the House Vela’s initial talks and alignment with the Sector Trade Organization (STO). Overall Imperial dissatisfaction with said talks, along with already existing anti-Velan sentiment, filtered into the general population of the Perithr system. Members of the Congress on the Dismantlement of the Monopoly on Navigation (CoDiMoNa) saw this as an opportunity to possibly unseat the House, and began to build support for a non-Velan government. The High Church’s excommunication of House Vela accelerated these plans. Within days of the announcement, groups on Haqani proclaimed the Perithrian People’s Republic, a new government with sole sovereignty over the Perithr system. The Republic attempted to seize major cities on Haqani in the wake of its proclamation, but was rebuffed by remaining Velan security forces and supporters. House Vela dissolved and transitioned into the Velan Ascendancy, and the Ascendancy’s new agents attacked Republican holdout cities on Haqani. Fearing for the integrity of the Republic, the government evacuated from Perithr to start their rule in exile. The Republic re-established its capital on one of the moons of Lamas in the Tsatsos system, vowing to reclaim Perithr for the people. However, the situation only became more heated after the evacuation. CoDiMoNa, originally one of the Republic’s staunchest allies, broke all official ties with the Republic, citing the latter’s “abandonment of the people”. Tensions between the Party of System Unity, the party in majority, and the opposition parties boiled over, forcing the People’s Assembly to dissolve. In the interim, Aino Sharma, the deputy head of the Department of Armed Liberation, was installed as the Steward of the Republic until a new government was formed. In the Republic’s first ever elections-in-exile, Steward of the Republic Sharma was elected as President of the Republic following the formation of an opposition-dominated People’s Assembly. With a new mandate, the Republic built up its forces as the STO War raged. Republican forces attempted a return to Perithr following many of the Ascendancy’s battles against Imperial forces, assaulting positions on Haqani and Pharos. With this assault and attempted return ongoing, elements of the government, most notably the Blue Party, approached House Fornax for possible negotiations over a post-Ascendancy Perithr. Organization The Perithrian People’s Republic is a presidential republic, led by President Aino Sharma, who acts as the head of state and Commander-in-Chief of the Republic’s nominal military. The legislature exists in the form of the 855-member People’s Assembly, currently dominated by the Liberation Party. Conflict continues to exist between the President and the People’s Assembly, not least of which is because of the structure of the bureaucracy. Departments of the Republic are created and approved by the People’s Assembly, but their powers fall under the President. A few departments, like the Department of Armed Liberation, have existed since the Republic’s inception, but some are in flux, have been dissolved and then reconstituted, or are even at odds with other departments. The judicial system exists outside of this conflict, with its basic structure based on the devolved organization of the Interstellar Tribunal for Crimes Against the People of Haqani (ITCAPH). Goals & Ideology The Perithrian People’s Republic’s overall goal is the liberation and independence of the Perithr system from a Velan-dominated government, formerly represented by House Vela and the Velan Ascendancy. Parties within the government disagree what their current action should be following the fall of the Ascendancy, but most assert that the Republic has sole sovereignty over the Perithr system. Most of the parties that form the People’s Assembly believe in centralized external liberation, separating themselves from CoDiMoNa’s more decentralized infiltration liberation strategy. The People’s Assembly is dominated by seven parties, each with their own goals for the Republic. * Liberation Party: Born out of the Department of Armed Liberation, the Liberation Party are hawkish and militaristic. They believe the Perithr can only be freed through armed conflict and support any and all motions that promote the Republic’s military. * Party of System Unity: The original party in majority when the Republic was proclaimed, the Party of System Unity is made up of wealthier interests. They believe in a “Haqani First” policy, that Haqani must be secured before the rest of the Perithr system can be liberated. * Democracy in Motion: Originally a coalition of pro-democratic groups on Haqani, Democracy in Motion believes that the Republic’s focus should be the spread of democracy, starting with the democratization of its own internal mechanisms. * Blue Party: Considered closet Imperial supporters by many in the People’s Assembly, the Blue Party believes that Perithr can be secured through negotiation with Imperial elements. * Pharosi Separatists: An association of several autonomist and planetist parties, the Pharosi Separatists believe that Pharos should be an autonomous and independent entity in post-Velan Perithr. * Satellites and Justice Party: Hailing from the periphery satellites of the Perithr system, the Satellites and Justice Party are the People’s Assembly strongest supporters of ITCAPH. They believe that the Republic’s primary focus is justice for the oppressed of Perithr. * Pirate People’s Party: Made up of in-system pirates and emigres, the Pirate People’s Party believes that the People’s Assembly needs to represent all people, regardless of origin. Category:Unified People's Collective Category:Perithr Category:Haqani Category:Government __FORCETOC__